Los Ángeles de Oviedo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Don Alonso Fernández Díez era el hombre de las grandes (y excéntricas) ideas. Cuando decidió formar su propio equipo de quidditch, supo que esa idea era de las buenas. Para el reto "Mundo quidditch" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**LOS ÁNGELES DE OVIEDO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp. Los personajes son míos._

* * *

 _ **Oviedo. Año 1885.**_

La primera vez que Alonso Fernández Díez vio a su abuelo materno fue el día de su funeral. Don Fulgencio Díez era muy anciano cuando la muerte le sorprendió en su casa de la Calle San Vicente, cerca de la mismísima catedral de Oviedo. Desde el día de su nacimiento hasta el instante en que su corazón dejó de latir, don Fulgencio había sido un hombre testarudo y amante de las buenas costumbres que se caracterizaba por odiar profundamente la magia, incluyendo en el lote a su hija María del Rosario.

El día que Chari nació nada hacía presagiar que su destino se tornaría incierto. A Don Fulgencio le había gustado que tuviera el pelo rubio y había decidido que se convertiría en una de las señoritas más cotizadas de toda Asturias. Para su desgracia, la niña le salió rara y a los siete años una señora estrafalaria le contó que era una bruja. Ahí se torció todo. Don Fulgencio consideraba que poseer magia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y envió a la criatura a vivir con unos parientes de su esposa a Valladolid. Porque si la niña le salió rana fue por culpa de su mujer, eso estaba más claro que el agua.

A Chari le gustó vivir en Valladolid. Se casó joven y pronto tuvo ocasión de formar su propia familia, que resultó ser muy corta porque después de Alonso no logró tener más hijos. En eso salía a su padre, que no engendró más criaturas aparte de su niña bruja. Chari a veces extrañaba la vida en Oviedo pero le gustaba ser una bruja. Su marido era un mago, su hijo también y ella era feliz. Alguna vez intentó contactar con sus progenitores y aunque su madre conoció a Alonso antes de fallecer, su padre nunca quiso saber nada de él.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que don Fulgencio incluyera a Alonso en su testamento. Aunque, ¿qué remedio tenía? Era entregar sus posesiones a un mago de su propia familia o dejar que los buitres lo devoraran todo. Alonso tenía diecisiete años cuando don Fulgencio falleció y al ver su cadáver comprendió que de él había heredado algo más que una pequeña fortuna. Y es que era el vivo retrato de su abuelo. No podía decir que le agradara parecérsele pero como es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos, tomó con gusto su herencia y admitió que, para bien o para mal, la sangre Díez estaba presente en todo su ser.

Alonso se enamoró de Oviedo la primera vez que puso sus pies en la ciudad. El hecho de que a su Narcisa también le gustara supuso un gran alivio para él. El matrimonio vivía con sus dos hijos en la antigua casa de los Díez, conservando los elegantes muebles de don Fulgencio y un retrato enorme del anciano colgado sobre la chimenea del despacho. Octavio, su primogénito, solía pasarse horas observándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si le reprochara su supina estupidez.

Tal vez la parte que menos le gustaba a Alonso era la de administrar las propiedad. Siempre fue un hombre activo, amante de las actividades al aire libre y el quidditch. De hecho había empezado a diseñar sus propias escobas voladoras que vendía a buen precio a algunos clientes exclusivos. No es que se le diera mal tratar los negocios familiares, simplemente le aburrían. Por fortuna Narcisa era una especialista en aquellos menesteres y disfrutaba con ello. A Alonso le gustaba verla en el despacho, departiendo con los encargados de las fincas que poseían aquí y allá y asegurándose de que las arcas familiares estuvieran cada vez más repletas.

Definitivamente el destino se había portado bien con él. Primero se había convertido en el inesperado heredero de una pequeña fortuna y luego había conocido a Narcisa, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Ella hacía que su vida fuese mucho más fácil en todos los sentidos. Le había regalado dos hijos maravillosos y encima se llevaba bien con su madre. Alonso adoraba a doña Chari pero reconocía que tratar con ella no siempre era fácil.

Un día más, Narcisa estaba en el despacho. A su lado estaba la cunita del pequeño Alonso, que todavía no había cumplido su primer año de vida y ya daba más guerra de la que les había dado Octavio en un lustro. Su esposa tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos castaños y era la más guapa de todas las hermanas Flores. Posiblemente alguno de sus concuñados no estaría de acuerdo con él pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Alonso estaba seguro de haberse quedado con la mejor de todas.

—¿Y Octavio?

Narcisa no levantó la vista de los papeles. Escribía rápidamente con esa caligrafía rimbombante que a Alonso tanto le gustaba.

—Con su maestro de piano.

Narcisa asintió. Aunque su primogénito aún era pequeño, ambos consideraban que ya había llegado el momento de instruirle debidamente. Iba a ser un caballero de postín además de brujo y no debían perder el tiempo. Por supuesto que en su vida había lugar para el disfrute pero cuanto antes empezara a aprender, antes se convertiría en alguien de provecho.

—¿Has hablado ya con don Faustino? Insistió mucho en que quería las escobas para sus hijos hoy mismo.

—Le he enviado una nota a primera hora. Vendrá al mediodía a recoger su encargo.

Narcisa asintió de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente que Alonso era capaz de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos pero estaba acostumbrada a hacer como si se encargarse de todo.

—Puesto que todo está en orden, ¿puedes darle la papilla a Alonsito? Yo tengo que terminar esta carta lo antes posible y no sé si me dará tiempo.

—Claro. Ahora mismo.

El orgulloso padre se acercó a la cuna. Ahí estaba la criaturilla, con su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros. Obviamente acababa de despertarse y tenía cara de estar bastante enfadado. Si nadie lo impedía, se pondría a llorar en menos que canta un gallo. Alonso no lo iba a consentir así que lo alzó en brazos y le hizo unas cuantas carantoñas.

—¿Tienes hambre, truhán? Vamos a comernos esa papilla tan rica que prepara mamá.

Lo más probable era que Alonsito no se enterara de gran parte de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero sabía perfectamente lo que era la papilla. En cuanto fue mencionada comenzó a agitar los bracitos y las piernecillas y a emitir un gorjeo alegre que hacía que a su progenitor se le cayera la baba.

Puesto que no deseaba hacer esperar a su pequeñajo, Alonso conjuró la comida y un babatel para evitar que se pusiera perdido. Narcisa pareció ligeramente disgustada por su proceder.

—¿Vas a darle aquí?

—No se me ocurre un sitio mejor —Alonso se encogió de hombros. Acomodó a su hijo sobre su pierna e hizo que el plato con la papilla flotara frente a él—. Aquí se está muy calentito y mamá anda cerca. Además, quiero hablar contigo.

—No habrás vuelto a discutir con esos ingenuos del mercado.

Alonso realmente no tenía nada en contra de los ingenuos pero le ponía muy nervioso que algunos fueran tan obstinados y cerrados de mollera. Sabía por experiencia que ninguna de las dos cosas hacía felices a las personas. Muchas veces se habían enzarzado en discusiones de lo más variopintas pero la sangre nunca llegó al río.

—Para nada. A veces creo que lo mejor es dejarlos por imposible.

—¡No me digas! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho yo eso?

—Sí, querida. Siempre tienes razón —La ironía presente en su voz hizo que Narcisa alzara una ceja. Alonso decidió que lo mejor era tratar el tema que le preocupaba—. Se trata de asuntos mágicos.

Narcisa le miró con curiosidad. De hecho estaba tan interesada que dejó de escribir. Alonso carraspeó mientras metía un poco de papilla en la boquita de su niño y siguió hablando.

—Asuntos relacionados con el quidditch.

—No pretenderás organizar otro partidillo con nuestros familiares porque te recuerdo que la última vez casi te partes la crisma.

A Alonso no le gustaba que le recordaran aquel incidente. Siempre se había jactado de su pericia sobre una escoba pero cuando decidió jugar con los respectivos maridos de las otras Flores casi se cae después de que uno de ellos le golpeara con una bludger. Narcisa siempre decía que había sido el tristemente fallecido esposo de Begoña, cosa absolutamente imposible porque el desgraciado había sido un auténtico escuerzo.

—Sin duda mi intención final es la de ser capaz de organizar algo más que un partidillo pero no, querida. Los hechizos no van por ahí.

Narcisa parecía aún más intrigada. Sabía por experiencia que su esposo podía tener ideas de lo más extravagantes. Cuando Alonso se hallaba ocioso y se aburría, fantaseaba con acciones muy por encima de sus posibilidades.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

Alonso limpió la papilla que se escurría por la barbilla de su hijo y se preparó para hablar. Llevaba varios días preparándose para ese momento y esperaba convencer a Narcisa para que le ofreciera su apoyo.

—Como ya sabes, soy un gran aficionado del quidditch.

El deporte mágico inglés por excelencia. Pese a que en las islas llevaban siglos practicándolo, en España se había puesto de moda apenas dos décadas atrás. El quidditch nacional aún estaba en pañales, siendo la lidia de minotauros el pasamiento favorito de los magos hispanii. Habida cuenta de que practicar quidditch casi nunca suponía un peligro real para la vida del brujo de turno, día a día ganaba admiradores y practicantes.

—Confieso que escucharte recitar sus normas es bastante tedioso.

—Como también sabrás —Alonso obvió su último comentario—, en los últimos tiempos han comenzado a formarse equipos profesionales por todo el país y pronto se organizará un campeonato nacional, entregándose un trofeo a los ganadores del mismo.

Narcisa se abstuvo de comentar que aquello le parecía una absoluta estupidez. Sólo asintió.

—Pues bien. He pensado que Oviedo no puede quedarse fuera de la competición y por ese motivo voy fundar nuestro propio equipo de quidditch. Se llamará los Ángeles de Oviedo.

A decir verdad su primera idea fue llamarlo los Ángeles de Alonso pero posiblemente más de uno se lo hubiera tomado a mal y le habría tachado de egocéntrico. Y Alonso Fernández Díez no era ningún presuntuoso. Para nada. Simplemente era un hombre con iniciativa que iba a llevar a la ciudad de Oviedo a su máximo esplendor deportivo, incluso si su Narcisa no se mostraba ni mínimamente entusiasmada.

—Alonso, no estoy segura de que vaya a funcionar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Para empezar, ¿cuántos brujos de la ciudad conoces que sean aficionados al quidditch?

Alonso entornó los ojos. Ciertamente la comunidad mágica de la ciudad era pequeña y con una media de edad bastante elevada, cosa que no suponía ningún impedimento para su proyecto.

—¿Acaso crees que nuestro equipo sólo admitirá jugadores locales? Estoy convencido de que recibiremos solicitudes de multitud de brujos asturianos. ¡Qué digo asturianos! El quidditch está en auge. Muchos brujos hispanii querrán convertirse en profesionales y, ¿acaso piensas que los Murciélagos de Valencia o el Herensuge de Navarra los admitirán a todos? En absoluto. Sólo podrán quedarse con una docena y entonces recurrirán a nosotros. Piénsalo, Narcisa.

Su discurso había sido ciertamente apasionado. Narcisa le miraba fijamente, olvidada sobre el escritorio la carta que debía terminar con tanta urgencia. En cuanto a Alonsito, el bebé no deseaba comer más. Tal vez pronto necesitara un cambio de pañal del que su padre se encargaría alegremente.

—Un compañero del Ministerio me ha dicho que es cuestión de tiempo que se forme un organismo oficial de quidditch. No es una moda pasajera. El quidditch cada vez será más popular y tenemos la oportunidad de ser pioneros. ¿Te lo imaginas, Narcisa? Nuestro retrato colgado en la sede de la Federación Española de Quidditch. Los fundadores de los Ángeles de Oviedo. Pasaremos a la posteridad.

Y eso le hacía mucha ilusión a don Alonso. Siempre había soñado con hacer algo que le permitiera formar parte de los libros de historia. Mágicamente hablando era un brujo promedio pero aquello podía suponer el estrellado. El suyo, el de Narcisa y el de la ciudad de Oviedo, que contaba con tan pocos habitantes mágicos que en lugar de un barrio exclusivo para brujos tan solo tenía un pequeño club social en el que servían galletas rancias y café aguado.

—Veo que lo tienes todo pensado, incluido el nombre.

Por su tono de voz no era fácil suponer si Narcisa estaba o no satisfecha. Posiblemente no del todo.

—Por supuesto que debemos pulir algunos detalles pero he pensado en cosas como el escudo o el uniforme —Alonso acomodó a su niño un poco mejor—. El escudo podría ser similar al de la ciudad pero con alguna variante. Podríamos sustituir la cruz central por dos escobas o algo así. Ese detalle aún no lo tengo claro pero el uniforme debería ser blanco y azul, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Y dices que se llamaría Ángeles de Oviedo.

—Es lo más adecuado.

Narcisa alzó las cejas. Muy lentamente se puso en pie y sin mediar palabra se acercó a Alonso para quitarle de los brazos al niño. Tenía esa cara que siempre ponía cuando meditaba sobre algo de vital importancia. Su esposo se preguntó si le daría su apoyo o si le quitaría la idea de la cabeza como ya había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado.

—Supongo que la financiación del dichoso equipo correría de nuestra cuenta.

He ahí el quid de la cuestión. Narcisa siempre miraba con lupa todo lo que tenía que ver con el dinero y había adivinado perfectamente sus intenciones. Alonso no podía ser muy ducho en asuntos de cuartos pero sabía que su fortuna familiar no se resentiría demasiado si invertía un poco en el equipo. Después de todo, ¿qué iban a necesitar? Uniformes, escobas y un lugar para entrenar. Lo primero podían conseguirlo a buen precio y lo segundo no era un problema puesto que podría utilizarse alguna de las propiedades de la familia para tales menesteres.

—Al principio sí pero estoy convencido de que pronto llegarán nuevos inversores. Si se organiza un campeonato regular habrá patrocinadores y podremos recuperar el dinero con la venta de entradas o produciendo alguna línea de ropa deportiva. Y posiblemente la Federación premie al ganador del campeonato con algo más que una copa.

—Todo eso está muy bien, Alonso. Sin embargo, debemos tener en cuenta que también se generarán gastos. Alguien tendrá que pagar a los jugadores, que por algo serán profesionales. Y necesitarás algún experto en estrategias y hasta un médico para ocuparse de los deportistas lesionados.

Alonso asintió. Obviamente había pensado en todo ello. En ocasiones podía dar la impresión de poseer un carácter un tanto alocado pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque no le gustara preocuparse excesivamente por nada, tenía los pies en la tierra y era consciente de los puntos flacos de su plan. Y tal vez no requiriera del apoyo de su mujer para llevar a cabo el proyecto pero sí que lo necesitaba.

—Si te documento correctamente todo lo que te he dicho, ¿contaré con tu ayuda y respaldo?

—Sólo si incluyes un montón de cuentas de esas que me gustan tanto.

Hubo cierta picardía en los ojos de su esposa. Alonso se acercó a ella y se las apañó para abrazarla seductoramente pese a la presencia de su benjamín.

—No sé qué tienes tú con los números pero si es lo que quieres, los tendrás. Un montón.

Dicho eso, la besó. Era reconfortante experimentar la misma sensación que le embargó la primera vez que unieron sus labios. Y un tanto frustrante también.

* * *

 _ **Oviedo. Tres años después.**_

El Estadio Alonso Fernández Díez estaba ubicado en un prado verdísimo a unos diez kilómetros de Oviedo. Las vacas de los campesinos ingenuos pastaban tranquilamente junto a los límites de las protecciones mágicas, ajenas al trajín de gente que tenía lugar a sólo unos metros de distancia.

El campo de los Ángeles de Oviedo tenía capacidad para mil quinientos espectadores. Las gradas estaban pintadas en blanco y azul, los colores del equipo, y los aficionados podían adquirir sus entradas en una vieja casita de paredes blancas reconvertida en edificio de fachada imponente que hacía las veces de sede central del equipo.

Don Alonso había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en su despacho de la segunda planta. Desde allí tenía una visión perfecta del campo y podía vigilar los entrenamientos de sus chavales. Era consciente de que no eran los mejores jugadores del país pero tenía fe en ellos. Ocho equipos jugarían la primera edición de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch y Alonso esperaba que sus Ángeles quedaran entre los cuatro primeros.

No sería nada fácil. Había tenido ocasión de presenciar algunos torneos menores y el Herensuge de Navarra tenía un equipo que bien podría enfrentarse cara a cara con cualquiera de los conjuntos británicos, mucho más experimentados y con más historia que los peninsulares. De todas formas Alonso ya había ganado. Estar ahí era la mejor recompensa a todos sus esfuerzos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Fernández.

Y hablando del Herensuge, ahí estaba su presidente. Por lo que Alonso sabía, había vivido varios años en Inglaterra y allí se había empapado de todo el conocimiento del quidditch que uno pudiera desear. Si el equipo era lo que era se debía en gran parte a su forma de dirigirlo.

—Bienvenido a nuestro estadio, señor Amat. Ha sido una suerte inaugurarlo en competición oficial contra su equipo.

—Por lo que he podido observar, todo está en óptimas condiciones —El señor Amat era ciertamente barrigón y tenía los ojos muy pequeños—. Quiero agradecerle que haya tenido la consideración de reservar unos asientos para los niños del equipo juvenil.

—Usted siempre dice que el éxito del quidditch depende de los jóvenes. No me cabe la menor duda de que esos chiquillos son el futuro de nuestro amado deporte.

—¡Y qué lo diga! —Amat esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Tiene usted buena memoria, don Alonso?

—Diría que sí.

—En ese caso recuerde un nombre. Martín Amatriaín. Dará mucho que hablar en el futuro.

Alonso asintió y miró hacia los chavales que Amat había traído consigo. Eran un grupito de niños todos vestidos con los colores del Herensuge. Destacaba uno que era bastante más alto que los demás y se preguntó si acaso sería Martín. Por lo demás, el apellido le sonaba. ¿Su cuñada Azucena no había mencionado alguna vez a un tal sanador Amatriaín?

—Me mantendré atento, por supuesto —Alonso se hizo a un lado para franquear el paso de su colega—. ¿Puedo acompañarlo hasta nuestros asientos?

Amat asintió y continuaron hablando sobre quidditch. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Alonso descubrió con satisfacción que Narcisa ya estaba allí. Iba ataviada con un elegante vestido que combinaba los colores azul y blanco y llevaba puesto un sombrero que simulaba de forma bastante discreta las alas de un ángel. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Alonso sonrió con orgullo. Su mujer a veces tenía mal carácter pero uno podía contar con ella para lo que hiciera falta.

—Narcisa, permite que te presente al señor Amat. Es el presidente del Herensuge de Navarra.

Narcisa inclinó la cabeza y estrechó la mano del recién llegado. De inmediato, los flases de las cámaras fotográficas de los deportistas inmortalizaron ese momento. Alonso amplió su sonrisa aún más, feliz por haber sido capaz de hacer realidad uno de sus sueños. Tal y como su esposa le recordaba cada vez que se le ocurría una idea extravagante, muy pocos de sus planes tenían buen final. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al fracaso así que aquella victoria le sabía a gloria.

—Bienvenido a Oviedo, señor Amat. Me consta que está usted muy versado en asuntos de quidditch.

—He aprendido todo lo que estaba en mi mano, señora Flores. Confieso que durante un tiempo temí que este deporte no calara entre los magos hispanii pero por suerte existen muchos hombres como su esposo.

—Hay quien dice que no son más que un montón de locos de remate.

Alonso temió que el señor Amat se sintiera ofendido por el comentario pero se puso a reír, sin duda encontrando encantadora a su esposa. Bien. Era algo que Narcisa conseguía sin demasiada dificultad. Sólo tenía que agitar un poco sus rizos rojos como el fuego y mostrar sus dientecillos blancos y bien alineados y podía hacer y decir todo lo que quisiera.

—Locos o cuerdos, aquí estamos. Preparados para comenzar nuestro primer campeonato de quidditch nacional, observando con satisfacción cómo cada vez más equipos surgen en la Península. ¿Sabe que incluso hemos entrado en contacto con un par de equipos portugueses?

Narcisa buscó la mirada de su esposo en busca de confirmación pero Alonso estaba tan sorprendido como ella por la revelación. Una vez pasado el impacto inicial consideró que era una buena idea. El trato entre brujos españoles y portugueses solía ser bastante cordial, así que incluir equipos lusos en la liga le sonaba genial. Cuantos más fueran, mejor.

—Las negociaciones aún están en pañales pero avanzan a buen ritmo. Ya veremos si podemos sorprender a los aficionados para el año que viene.

Dicho eso, el señor Amat tomó asiento. Alonso se acomodó a su derecha y Narcisa se colocó a su lado. De inmediato, y aunque no fuese lo más correcto dadas las circunstancias, entrelazaron sus dedos. Los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban culminando sus calentamientos y los dos brujos encargados del arbitraje se aseguraban de que los aros estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

Alonso podía sentir su corazón latiéndole velozmente en el pecho. Se preguntó si alguien en ese campo estaría más nervioso que él. El graderío estaba lleno a rebosar, numerosos periodistas cubrían el partido y los funcionarios del Ministerio parecían satisfechos un par de asientos más abajo. Estaba hecho. Lo había conseguido. Todo su esfuerzo se había visto recompensado y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Calma, señor presidente —La voz de Narcisa fue un susurro en su oído.

—¿Qué?

—Que te relajes un poco, Alonso. Me vas a romper la mano.

Sí. Definitivamente estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y aguardó con impaciencia el silbido inicial. Cuando sus Ángeles alzaron el vuelo, quiso saltar de felicidad. Cuando perdieron el partido por ciento veinte puntos de diferencia, no le importó ni una pizca.

* * *

 _ **Sevilla. Año 1907.**_

Camiseta azul y pantalones blancos. El número 7 y su nombre escritos en dorado en su espalda. Capa de vuelo azul con los ribetes en blanco. El escudo del equipo (dos ángeles frente a frente con dos escobas formando una cruz en la parte superior) luciendo más que nunca en su pecho.

Chayo Fernández Flores se sentía orgullosa de lucir esos colores. Sus inicios no fueron fáciles. Muchos compañeros de equipo la miraron con suspicacia puesto que su padre era el presidente y la tenían por una enchufada pero ella supo demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban. A bordo de su Centella Veloz, no tardó en destacar como la buscadora más joven y resuelta de la liga. Y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de otorgar la victoria definitiva a los Ángeles de Oviedo.

Los Murciélagos de Valencia habían perdido su partido. Si vencían en Sevilla, se alzarían con el campeonato cuando aún faltaban tres jornadas para que finalizase. Chayo tenía margen de error pero había decidido que ganarían ese día. Aunque hiciera un calor espantoso y la afición rival se mostrase agresiva y grosera, vencerían.

Tenía muchos motivos para desear que todo terminara allí y en ese mismo momento. El primero era su propio honor como jugadora. Después de escuchar tantos comentarios tendenciosos sobre su persona, hacer un buen trabajo serviría para tapar muchas bocas. Tenía dieciocho años. Era su año debut y conseguiría la victoria para un equipo que hasta ese día no había ganado nada. Eso bastaría para reivindicarse y le otorgaría un tiempo de calma alejado de las críticas más desagradables.

El segundo motivo era su padre. Podía verlo en el palco de honor, sentado junto a otras personalidades con una túnica azul y una sonrisa en la cara. Debía mostrarse diplomático pero con cada jugaba botaba en su asiento y sacudía los puños. Su madre quiso templar su ánimo cuando empezó el partido pero a esas alturas lo había dejado por imposible. A Chayo no le cabía la menor duda de que si ganaban se olvidaría por completo de la diplomacia y celebraría el triunfo con el ímpetu de cualquier otro aficionado.

Su padre se merecía llevarse aquella alegría. Chayo sabía cuánto había luchado por mantener a los Ángeles de Oviedo a flote. Incluso había invertido dinero de su bolsillo cuando las cosas se pusieron feas y el equipo estuvo al borde la ruina. Gracias a su tesón no se habían hundido en el olvido y en el último lustro todo mejoró bastante. Incluso había podido recuperar parte de una inversión que le llevó a discutir en más de una ocasión con su esposa. Y es que su madre nunca demostró demasiado entusiasmo por el quidditch. Siempre fue una mujer práctica y no le hubiera importado ni lo más mínimo dar por finiquitado todo el asunto del quidditch cuando las deudas se comían a los Ángeles.

Chayo apartó la vista de ellos y se concentró en su trabajo. La snitch volaba cerca de la grada sur del estadio de los Flamencos. Era el más grande del país y tenía capacidad para diez mil espectadores. Si en algún momento alguien comentó que era demasiado, pronto quedó demostrado que el campo podía llenarse con suma facilidad. El quidditch cada vez se hacía más y más grande y esa temporada quince equipos habían jugado la liga. La mayor cantidad de su corta historia.

Desde el año 1905 también tenían La Copa de las Tradiciones, llamada así en honor al organismo que durante tantos siglos dirigió los destinos de los brujos hispanii. Los Ángeles cayeron en semifinales ese año, en un partido plagado de violencia contra los Bús Sanguinarios de Cuenca, un equipo surgido al mismo tiempo que la copa. Un equipo que en opinión de Chayo debería haber sido descalificado por su juego más que sucio. Sin duda alguna hacían honor a su nombre.

Chayo comprendió que había estado demasiado distraída cuando escuchó un grito procedente de la grada que ocupaban los aficionados de su equipo. Todos agitaban sus brazos con energía y señalaban un lugar por encima de su cabeza. La snitch. Estaba al alcance de su mano. Su momento de gloria estaba más cerca que nunca y no tenía tiempo que perder. Con la decisión propia de toda una profesional del deporte, Chayo impulsó su escoba hacia el cielo y voló como los mismísimos ángeles.

Tres minutos después, la snitch estaba en su mano y sus compañeros de equipo se aproximaban rápidamente en su dirección para celebrar su primer título de liga. A Chayo le hubiera encantado dejarse llevar por el júbilo pero tenía otra cosa que hacer. No sin dificultad, se escabulló de aquel mar de abrazos y felicitaciones y se acercó a su padre. Don Alonso Fernández Díez tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y se había quedado sin voz después de liberar un tremendo grito de alegría.

—Para ti, papá.

Dicho eso, le tendió la snitch. Alonso no supo qué decir, así que asintió y envolvió a su benjamina en un abrazo. Su Chayito, que tanto se parecía a la abuela Chari. Su Chayito, que había hecho que a Narcisa casi le diera un infarto cuando anunció que lo único que quería hacer en la vida era dedicarse al quidditch. La hija que a sus ojos nunca dejaría de ser esa niña de pelo rubio que siempre les pedía a los Reyes Magos una escoba voladora. Su campeona.

—Has estado genial —Musitó sin apenas voz—. A celebrarlo.

Chayo sonrió, besó las mejillas de su madre y ahora sí que se unió a la fiesta. Una fiesta que duraría varios días y que permanecería en la memoria del amante de los Ángeles de Oviedo durante generaciones.

A don Alonso Fernández le hubiera encantado acompañar a los más jóvenes pero según Narcisa eso hubiera estado fuera de lugar y posiblemente tenía razón. Así pues, cuando el equipo regresó a Oviedo se fue directo a su casa. Aún temblaba un poco debido a la inmensa alegría que se había llevado. Había costado bastante pero ya nadie podría decir que sus Ángeles sólo sabían quedarse a las puertas de la victoria. No señor. Eran los mejores por méritos propios. Y por su Chayito, claro.

Las cartas de felicitación no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Eran las misivas personales puesto que las profesionales irían a parar a la sede del equipo. Las primeras fueron las de sus cuñadas. Incluso Rosa le dio su enhorabuena por el éxito cosechado, señalando de forma totalmente directa que a saber qué hubiera sido de él sin el talento financiero de Narcisa y el deportivo de Chayo. En otras circunstancias quizá se hubiera sentido molesto pero Rosa era Rosa y aquello era lo más bonito que podría llegar a decirle a uno de sus cuñados.

Al cabo de un rato detuvo la lectura. Sabía que Narcisa estaba respondiendo cartas en la salita de estar, posiblemente incluyendo algún chismorreo para sus hermanas. Porque su querida esposa podía ser una mujer muy seria y responsable pero le encantaba cotillear con las otras Flores. Era consciente de que compartía al cien por cien su alegría y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos fueran hasta su madre.

Doña Charo había fallecido con la llegada del nuevo siglo. A ella nunca le había gustado el quidditch. Pensaba que era una de esas barbaries inglesas que no deberían existir y ni una sola vez se mostró de acuerdo con las decisiones profesionales de su hijo. Incluso le dijo que si quería dedicarse al espectáculo se pusiera a organizar corridas de minotauros, alegando que era algo mucho más civilizado y que podría hacerle ganar más dinero. Nunca vio con buenos ojos que sus nietos practicaran quidditch y jamás perdió ocasión para quejarse y lamentarse de ello.

Alonso consideraba que se parecía al abuelo Fulgencio más de lo que quería admitir. Cabezotas, chapados a la antigua y capaces de hacer lo correcto aunque fuera al final de sus vidas. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el retrato de su abuelo. Ahí seguía el señor Fernández, con el mentón alzado y sacando pecho con orgullo. Cuanto más mayor se hacía, más evidente era el parecido físico que Alonso guardaba con él. Gracias a la magia se mantenía más joven pero algún día serían como dos gotas de agua.

¿Qué pensaría él del quidditch? ¿Qué diría si pudiera levantarse de la tumba y comprobar personalmente cómo era su familia? Posiblemente se mostraría disgustado aunque Alonso consideraba que dicho disgusto no sería más que una pose. Después de todo le había legado su riqueza. Al hacer testamento fue consciente de algún día los brujos habitarían su casa y tal vez supuso que dedicarían sus propiedades a cosas relacionadas con la magia. No. No se habría disgustado en absoluto.

—Alonso, es hora de cenar.

Era Narcisa. Ya no llevaba el precioso vestido azul que se puso para asistir al partido. Se lo había quitado para refrescarse habida cuenta de lo infernales que podían resultar los días veraniegos en Sevilla. La Federación Española de Quidditch debería plantearse la posibilidad de adelantar el inicio del campeonato para evitar que finalizara tan tarde. Lo propondría en la siguiente reunión en el Ministerio. Sí. Era una excelente idea, pero debía dejarla aparcada y atender a su esposa, que a decir verdad tampoco estaba nada mal con su vestido color rosa palo.

—Supongo que Chayo no ha vuelto.

—Dudo que lo haga en toda la noche. Dicen que en el club social hay montada una buena fiesta.

—Eso suena bien —Alonso dejó sus quehaceres y se aproximó a la mujer—. Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos.

—¿E intentar seguir el ritmo de los jóvenes? Podríamos hacernos daño.

El brujo se rió. Por supuesto que eran capaces de asistir a una buena juerga y no morir en el intento pero se le ocurrían otras formas para celebrar todos sus logros. Algo mucho más íntimo.

—En ese caso, tengo un plan para festejar lo ocurrido.

Narcisa entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alonso le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acercó a su oreja.

—Incluye números y cuentas. Muchos.

Su esposa se rió. Él la besó y supo que aquel era uno de los días más felices de su vida. Y que vinieran muchos más.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
